Karkaros
|} Karkaros is a mutant land shark and a new monsters that appears in War of the Monsters 2. Physical features Karkaros is a giant tiger shark, its skin is dark blue, with a white tone his face and the inside of his body, his eyes are green, has small flippers and large reptilian legs with two claws on each foot, Dark stripes over his back, tail and dorsal fin and a small white spike in front of his fin. History Mutant Invasion A voracious ocean predator turned city-munching monster by the alien fuel. His mutation allowed him to leave the sea in search of bigger fish, making the whole world his buffet. His appetite is truly without end, driving him to devour everything in sight, regardless of its edibility. Anything that can't be digested is simply vomited out as a projectile weapon. Epilogue For Karkaros, the Monster War was only the first course. Armies, countries, and species fell to his boundless hunger in the following months, and not even the bones of his enemies remained. He devoured everything in his way, animate or inanimate, and cared not for the bulging of his stomach or the counterattacks of man. Since there was nothing on Earth that could cease his feeding frenzy, he simply ate until he burst. In a stroke of dumb luck, the human race had been spared after all. Gameplay A well balanced monster with a mix of power and speed. Not especially good at climbing or jumping,however. Melee attacks * Upper light attack: '''Karkaros chomp opponent. * '''Lower light attack: '''Karkaos tackles his opponent with his dorsal fin. * '''Upper strong attack (Stunt): '''Karkaos dives and jumps on his opponent. * '''Upper low attack (Uppercut): '''Karkaros sends his opponent into the air by hitting him with his tail.. Range attack Spits water balls at a normal speed and average damage. Special attacks * '''Short-ranged special - Seaquake: '''Karkaros generates an expansive wave made by waves. * '''Long-ranged special - Making space: Regurgitates the contents of his stomach. Since Karkaros eats everything he sees, his gut is filled to the brim with trash, wreckage, and earth: throwing up sends a huge, compacted ball of garbage hurtling out of his mouth. The trash ball is essentially a summoned two-handed object, but unlike boulders and ship pieces it is partially comprised of rubber and can thus bounce. This makes it a much more unpredictable projectile and greatly increases its potential for city damage. It can be picked up and thrown by any monster, not just Karkaros, but will break apart after a few seconds. Grab Karkaros grabs most things with his flippers, but uses his jaws to pick up two-handed objects and other monsters. When he has a monster in his jaws, he attacks him by biting him, and to throw it he spits it out. Burrow Karkaros can burrow. Holding the grab button causes him to dig into the ground, chewing straight through the pavement and "swimming" in the street. Unlike other burrowing monsters, Karkaros is not completely immune to damage while burrowing, as his dorsal fin juts above the surface. Functionally this is the same as Teidon or Rachnon's duck (punches and kicks pass over him, but he can still be targeted with divebombs, thrown projectiles, etc), though he retains his mobility. In fact Karkaros moves faster under the ground than above it, and if he swims into deep water he speeds up even more. Like the other monsters he cannot attack normally underground, but he can dash. This uses a massive amount of energy, but any buildings or monsters that get in his way take damage from his charging fin. He can also surface with a rising attack, or emerge normally by pressing the grab button again. Strategy * Karkaros has a slight resistance to the cold and takes reduced damage from being frozen. * Karkaros is weak to both electrical and heat-based attacks and takes extra damage from being shocked and burnt. * Karkaros' walking speed is not slowed down by deep water. He also takes less damage from aquatic hazards like electrified water, the toxic waste at Blackwater, and the reactor leak at Atomic Island. * The smell of blood fuels Karkaros' hunger. He gets a tiny sliver of energy back for every human he squishes. Animations Taunt/Attack boost Karkaros drags his right leg on the ground twice as a bull, and then roars. Victory # Karkaos puts his face on the ground and roars to the sky. # Karkaros burrow in the ground and swims in circles with his fin sticking out on the surface. # Karkaros takes a bus out of one of his flips, and bites it as if it were a snack. Defeat # Karkaos roars in pain, leans on his knees and then falls face down. # (Upside up) Karkaros begins to combust as if he were a drowning fish. # (Upside down) Karkaros opens his huge mouth to give a last bite to a remnant of rubble but ends up dying. Skins # Default (Blue tiger shark) - Roars from dragons from Skyrim. # Hammertime (Beige hammershark) : Free # Sea devil (Redish gobling shark). # Prehistoric blade (Green prehistoric shark hybrid). # Arctic killer (Black and white orca) - Biollante's roars but low pitched and compacted ambergris ball.